When a printer is used to scan or copy a document, the printer cover is opened so that the document can be placed on the scanning screen, and the cover is pressed against the document before printing or scanning. However, when the cover is closed, especially in confined spaces, a transmission component of the surface of the cover may crush the user's hand, thereby causing a safety hazard.